Piezoelectric transducers are e.g. used for the measurement of the vibrations of a machine. To this end, the housing of the transducer is fixed to the machine, and the electric signals provided by the transducer, which signals are representative of the vibrations of the machine, are transmitted by a cable to an electronic circuit for processing a measuring signal provided by the transducer. The latter circuit may by very distant from the transducer. In a measuring chain of this kind, common mode interference potentials, also called "frame voltages" and often designated by Uframe, appear between the housing of the transducer and the ground (zero volt level) of the electronic circuit for processing a measuring signal and generate an error voltage which is superimposed upon the measuring signal provided by the transducer. Furthermore, an additional error signal may result from the fact that the shield of the connecting cable conducts a current caused by the voltage Uframe, such a current flowing between the housing of the piezoelectric transducer and the housing of the electronic circuit for processing of the measuring signal. Moreover, electromagnetic interference may also induce a considerable error signal at the input of the electronic circuit for processing the measuring signal. Known arrangements for the reduction of the different error signals are not efficient enough or relatively expensive.